MALENTENDIDOS
by pixi-ice
Summary: YAOI. LIGHTxL. Mpreg. FLUFF. Light se acaba enamorando de L, y L por alguna razón evita a Light.


Disclaimer: Death note no es mío por varias razones:

1. Porque no es un yaoi

2. Porque Light salió con Misa

3. Porque murió L

4. Porque Near era demasiado mono como para no tener novio

Por cierto no gano dinero con esto, obviamente.

Light: ¿oye soy yo el Uke?

A: ¿por qué no?

Light: para empezar porque yo no salgo con L

A: ¿por qué no?

Light: porque no me gusta

A: ¿por qué no?

Light: porque no soy gay

A: ¿por qué no?

Light: porque no, y si lo fuera no sería Uke.

A: ¿por qué no?

Light: porque yo no puedo ser el UKE

A: ¿por qué no?

Light: porque yo no tengo pinta de Uke

A: ¿por qué no?

Light: L ven aquí ahora mismo y dile que yo soy el seme

L: tu eres gilipollas

**MALENTENDIDOS**

Light estaba saliendo con L.

Todos los días Light y L quedaban en un parque a hablar y tomar algo.

Al principio solo era de mentira para poder averiguar el nombre de L. Después de unas semanas se había enamorado de L, y llevaban saliendo unos meses, hasta que Light le invitó a L a cenar a un restaurante de lujo para pasar una noche romántica, durante la cena hablaron de muchas cosas, pero cabe destacar un hecho tras el cual L no volvió a hablar en toda la noche.

El móvil de Light sonó en la cena:

"-¿SI?-dijo Light cogiendo el móvil.

-Hola hermano-dijo Sayu al otro lado de la línea-le he dicho a papa que era muy tarde y me ha dejado llamarte para decirte que vuelvas ya a casa.

-¿Qué?

-lo que has oído, eso te pasa por no haberme dado la ultima bolsa de patatas. A sí que más te vale venir ya a casa-dijo antes de colgar sayu.

-Maldita sea…-dijo Light después de colgar-odio a los niños pequeños."

Por alguna razón después de esa cena L estaba evitando a Light, cosa que a este le dolió.

No podía preguntarle a L delante de todos que fue lo que pasó para que lo evitara, y apenas tenían momentos solos, pero los pocos que tenían, cada vez que Light preguntaba que había hecho mal, el cambiaba de tema.

Light durante las siguientes semanas fue al parque esperando a L en el banco de siempre pero este no apareció.

"L… ¿te has cansado de mi?" pensaba Light "o lo que es más doloroso… ¿tú también estabas jugando conmigo para sacarme información?" "o quizás solo fue por pasar un buen rato"

Para Light sus momentos con L no eran un juegos por mucho que intentara auto convencerse de lo contrario, y tras L esquivándolo un mes, llegó a la conclusión de que L no significaba nada para él.

Pero si lo hacía.

Cada vez que L no le miraba, cada vez que hacía como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos, a Light se le partía más el corazón y las lágrimas se le hacían más difíciles de contener.

Un día fue a entregarle unos papeles a L, cuando lo holló hablar por el móvil, a si que se escondió detrás de la puerta para escuchar.

-Si…-dijo L hablando por teléfono-gracias por todo, siempre fuiste de gran ayuda, ¿quieres que quedemos un día de estos?-L sonrió-claro… te quiero.

"TE… ¿te quiero? A mí nunca me dijiste eso L, ¿ya has encontrado a alguien que me sustituya? O estabas con el, o con ella, a la vez que estabas conmigo… L… ¿por qué me duele esto tanto si no eres nada para mí? Será que…."

A Light se le escurrieron los papeles que llevaba para L de las manos haciendo que el pelinegro se girara percatándose de su presencia.

-Light-kun…-susurró L

Pese a que el flequillo tapaba los ojos de un cabizbajo Light L pudo apreciar como una lágrima resbalaba por sus mejillas.

-Li….Light

-ya veo… así son las cosas…-dijo Light a la vez que una sonrisa triste se le dibujaba en la cara.

Light se fue andando hasta su casa, pero su padre su madre y su hermana se habían ido dejando una nota en la que ponía que habían tenido que ir a acompañar a Sayu a casa de unas amigas.

Light se tumbó en la cama de su cuarto a pensar, y poco a poco se le cerraron los ojos.

Alguien llamó a la puerta un rato después despertándolo.

Light se despertó, bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta, para encontrarse con L mirándolo con ojos tristes.

Nada más abrir la puerta L se tiró sobre Light a abrazarlo, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de este y escondiendo su cara en los hombros del castaño.

Light le devolvió el abrazo pasando su brazo por la cadera de L hundiendo su cabeza en el pelo de este, pensando que sería la última vez y debía aprovecharlo.

-Light… ¿lo oíste?

-si fue así… ¿qué importa?

-mira… antes de que me odies…-L se separó de Light sin despegar sus brazos de su cuellos-quiero que sepas que estoy embarazado

-no solo me rompes el corazón sino que encima me dice que estas embarazo de otro.

-no Light no lo entiendes, yo voy a tener un hijo con…

-¡no necesito saberlo!

"o si quiero... si sé su nombre podré matarlo y que deje a mi L para que vuelva conmigo" pensó Light.

-Light déjame acabar yo…

-No, L, no necesito explicaciones por tu parte.

-¡light maldita sea! ¡EL HIJO ES NUESTRO!

-¿Qué?

-sí, nuestro, de tu y yo.

-yo…. ¿voy a ser padre? Por eso me estabas esquivando… ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?-le preguntó Light

-pues porque cuando estábamos en el restaurante dijiste que no te gustaban los niños pequeños…

-pero… yo solo estaba enfadado por no poder pasar más tiempo contigo… ¿entonces tu…? ¿Tú me…? ¿Me quieres? ¿o solo estabas jugando con…?

L silenció a Light con un beso en los labios.

-Claro que te quiero imbécil.-dijo L

Light atrajo más a L y le besó dulcemente hasta que se quedó sin aire.

-¿y… la persona con la que hablabas?

-¿he? ¡No! Es Near, es como un hermano para mi… ¿celoso?

-puede… entonces tu y yo… ¿seguimos juntos?

-siempre que tú no te hallas cansado de mi…

-no creo que eso sea posible

Dijo Light antes de envolverlo en otro beso.

Pero la sorpresa del día se la llevó la familia de Light al entrar a casa y encontrar a Light y L desnudos abrazados en la cama durmiendo.

F**IN**

**¿esta bien? ¿esta mal? :)**


End file.
